It's not your fault
by sherribaby9
Summary: After her parents committed suicide Kaitlyn came to believe it was her fault and that she meant nothing to anyone and never would, but then she meets new boy Wes and will he be able to convince her of her worth and help Kait stop living in the past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey this is the prologue to my first night world story but I've got to tell you now that it doesn't have anyone from the originals in it, these are all my own characters. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Night World Series it belongs to L.J**

My parents committed suicide when I was 11 and I had no other family to speak of and after their death so I was taken in to care and fostered. My foster family were Emily and David and they had twins called Isabella and Daniel. To me the twins always were the clones of their parents in both their bubbly personality's and stunning good looks. I never really understood why they choose to foster me, I never really fit in with their perfect family status quo. You see the years after my parents I closed myself off, I thought the reason my parents killed themselves was because of me, because I had ruined their lives, their hopes and dreams for the future along with it, and I carried that guilt and hurt around with 24/7. I didn't talk to anyone about them, I couldn't bear the thought of them knowing the truth to their suicides. I became a girl who kept to herself and was as hard as ice. I never let people in or even get close to me and I locked away all the feelings I had ever had apart from my anger and my guilt and I was never quite able to lock way all the pain I felt. I decided that if the two people in this world who are supposed to love me unconditionally and no matter what were willing to leave me all alone to fend for myself then I was worth nothing to anyone, that no one could ever love me and I was just a burden on everyone who came into contact with me. I also decided that it hurt too much to lose someone I love and even more if they didn't love me back so I locked away my heart along with hoping to be loved and for acceptance and thought I threw away the key. But I was wrong.

**Did you like it so far or hate it? Review plz and tell me if you think I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 1 School

**Hey, here is chapter 1 and I'm sorry if this confuses anyone but I'm writing the rest of the chapters in present tense instead of past like the prologue I find it easier to write like that so once again sorry for the change of tenses but hope you enjoy the chapter !!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Night World Series it belongs to L.J**

*************************************

Chapter 1- School

Today is the first day of school after the summer holidays. I'm a senior now, but I don't really care I hate school, always have always will. Today I'm going back to the whispered conversation in the hallways, the mindless chatter during class and the irksome drone of the teachers.

I'm considered unapproachable to the other students and I make sure that no-one ever gets within touching distance of me by surrounding myself with a 'Get the hell away from me' sort of air, and it works I'm never approached in any sort of way, and I tried to blend into the scenery as much as possible. The only people I even talked to during school are Bella and Daniel, but even that was very rarely.

A sudden banging on my door dragged me out of my inner monologue, making me jump. "Kait! We're living in 15 minuets!" Bella shrieked from the other side of my door. I didn't bother responding but climbed out of bed making some noise so that she would know I was already up, a few seconds later I heard her retreating footsteps. I shuffled into my en-suite bathroom, my foster parents are quite wealthy, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I guess I would look beautiful with my emerald green eyes, long black shiny hair that doesn't quite reach my waist and with it being naturally straight, my tall tanned body with curves in the right places and my legs that seemed to stretch on forever, but that's how I would look if over the years my emotions hadn't taken their toll on my appearance.

What I really looked like was a totally different story. I'm a girl with cold, hard, green eyes that hold no life and seem to be as empty and endless as a black hole. A girl with long straight black hair that doesn't quite reach my waist and used as a wall against everything and everyone around me. A girl with a tall tanned body and from afar looked strong, cool and kept together, but if you looked close enough you could see the slightly slumped set of my shoulders and posture, as if I were carrying a heavy weight, and the weariness it showed. That's what I really looked like. Someone who was worth nothing.

I turned away from the mirror quickly as I felt of emotion welling up inside of me as pictures of past events slowly started to assault me. I could feel the tears start to gather in the my eyes and closed them tight and took a few calming breaths. I knew I had to control the emotions and bury them before I began to drown in them and break down so I continued to take deep breaths and worked on keeping my as mind blank as possible like I've had to do many times before. A few minutes later it was over and heard myself sigh in relief.

I walked back into the bedroom and glanced at the clock. Crap! That had taken more time than I thought I only have 2 minutes to get ready before they leave. I quickly started rummaging through my closet and pulled out a pair of faded black skinny jeans and plain black top, then stripped out of my night clothes and chucked them on. I picked up my white converse about to head downstairs when I realised I hadn't packed my bag. I grabbed the new pencil case, pens and notebook from my desk and threw and them in, and while hoping I wouldn't need anything else for today ran out the room. On my way downstairs I nearly crashed into Daniel, who looked like he was on his way to get me. I mumbled an apology then moved past him to the front door, him following, and slid into the car with Bella already behind the wheel. Once Daniel jumped in we sped off to school. Oh the joy.

***********************************

**Soz if there were any mistakes of anything in there but plz review and tell me what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Collision

Chapter 2- Collision

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had loads of homework/coursework that's needed to be done. I will try to update new chapters as soon as I can so it might be a while sometimes. Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it !**

**********************************

_Previously..._

_Once Daniel jumped in we sped off to school. Oh the joy._

_Now..._

"_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down"_

Daniels ringtone. I shake my head in disbelief. He couldn't get any worse. " Yo Mark! What's up man!" I guess I was wrong. I block out for the rest of the conversation, I don't really care what their talking about. I turn to stare out the window until we get to school, watching the warm brown and red blurs of trees whiz by as we drive pass. I get lost in the warm and comforting colours of autumn that are outside my window when I realise that someone is trying to get my attention. "Yea?" I ask without turning, "We're going to pick up Mark, just to let you know." Bella tells me as a matter of fact. I whip my head round and glare at her. I don't know this guy but I do remember having to pick him up for some school thing once. I remember that he lived on the other side of town, at least 10 minuets drive from the school. We have five minuets to be at school and still be on time.

I don't bother complaining, I know I won't get my way;

what with the twins being the twins; but I do sit there quietly letting my disapproval come off me in silent waves. It's not that I care about or even like school, it's just being late draws more attention to me, and I like to do that as little as possible.

When we finally arrived at Daniels friends house, he slides into the back with me. Daniel is in the passenger seat up front, so this whole ordeal is worse than ever. As soon as he got into the car he started to talk to me. I mean I'm not new or anything, he must know that I don't talk to anyone at school and just because we're in a car together, that all of a sudden, I was going to turn into Little Miss Talkative. I was sitting there in stony silence, with my arms crossed securely across my chest to restrain myself from turning round and punching the guy square in the jaw just to shut him up, praying that someone would help me. Of course no-one did, no-one ever does.

As we pulled up outside the school, Bella stopped the car, I was out, and walking towards the main building like a fire cracker had exploded behind me, no way was I looking back!

Good news, the hallways are deserted, so no one spies my late arrival. I take a leisurely stroll, no point rushing, seeing as I'm already late. Lazily I head down the hall towards my form room. Hmm, what classes do I have today, and how an earth shall I keep myself entertained during them. This is what I'm thinking when suddenly, something hard collides right into the side of me.

_Oomph, _that'sall that leaves my mouth as the air escapes in one giant gush!

I find I'm on the floor with a slow, but insistent pain throbbing on my right side. I think I must of passed out for a few seconds because I can't remember what how I ended up on the floor after the breath was knocked out of me. Slowly I open my eyes to see someone standing over me. It's a boy. A boy I've never seen before. I see his mouth moving but can't hear what he is saying so I study him instead. He has soft looking brown hair that is in a disarray, just begging to have my hands running through it. Wait. Where did that random thought come from? Well anyway back to what I was saying, he seemed to have a lean, muscular body, and I guess he is pretty tall but I can't really tell at the moment since he is leaning over me. But the two strangest features of this boy, that stood out the most, were firstly his eyes, which were a clouded grey, like on cloudy morning, and secondly is that his skin tone is an unnaturally pale, well paler than anyone I've seen. His eyebrows are drawn together into a worried expression. My scattered brain began to piece together what's in front of me and I realised that _he _was the person who ran into me. I scowled up at him.

Sound suddenly came rushing back and I could hear what he was saying.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Can you hear me ? Hello?" He kept asking frantically. "Watch where your going next time!" I spat at him. He recoiled slightly from the venom in my words making me feel a little guilty and want to apologize but I buried the irrational feeling. He recovered quickly and offered me his hand. "Here let me help you." Still dizzy from the collision and clearly not thinking, I reached from his outstretched hand.

As soon as my hand touches his, something else unexpected happens.

**(Evil Laugh) Yes I'm evil for leaving it on a cliffy like that but i'm writing the 3****rd**** chapter now so hopefully it will be up in the next few days or so. Sorry the chapter's are short but I don't think I will be making them any bigger but we'll see. Thank you for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**Oh and please please review!** **:)**


End file.
